world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122813doirnull
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 17:53 -- 05:53 AG: so what's uP bro 05:53 GA: hi, uh, nothing really 05:53 AG: your body's still on my floor what gives 05:54 GA: kinda been an ass to libby by accident 05:54 AG: ehehehe is that so, 05:54 GA: i didnt realize her portals took a lot of effort 05:54 AG: does that mean I've been gifted all of your lovely items and strange fabrics 05:55 GA: well, i might come around if i can get a way to there safely 05:55 AG: I guess my banishment has had some uses [05:55 AG: yeah fuck that 05:55 AG: I'll give you the code to five items you want 05:55 AG: but that's all you get 05:55 GA: oh cool 05:55 AG: so make your choice wisely sir 05:55 GA: hmmm 05:55 AG: and stay away from my hive geeze 05:57 AG: gniiiiiiiiiroooooooooob 05:58 AG: hurry uP or you get one less item for every three minutes that Passes [05:58 GA: the magical tiara, the sepulchritude/feather thing pen, the superheated slicer, a blank henshin pen, and the zeppelin pilot uniform thing 05:58 GA: k, sorry 05:58 AG: oh 05:58 AG: well, lame. just in time 05:58 GA: heheh 05:58 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG sends the character sheet codes for those things. -- 05:58 GA: thanks 05:58 GA: and uh, there are a few things you might not want to take out 05:59 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG but doir notices the blank pen isn't in the list! OHOHOHO -- 05:59 AG: is that so 05:59 GA: like a bust of medusa that shoots- hey, is my blank pen not here? 05:59 GA: whatever, i dont really need it badly 05:59 AG: ehehehe I'm hoarding that sorry I don't trust a silly human like you to know who to hand it out to 06:00 GA: but im the one who made it originally 06:00 GA: heheh but fair enough i suppose 06:00 AG: yeah then you went Poking a stingbeast's nest and got yourself killed and I had to kiss your mangled liPs 06:00 AG: that was only my second kiss ever, by the way, in case you were curious 06:01 GA: hehehe sorry about that 06:01 AG: the first one was about as good, not going to lie /-_-\ 06:02 GA: i guess i did get five items though, didnt i? 06:02 GA: with my brain you gave me earlier, euch 06:02 AG: anyhow get yourself to an alchemitizer so you can make those and be careful not to use uP all your grist 06:02 AG: I get the feeling that feather thingy is P Powerful 06:02 GA: yeah it was kinda cool but also kinda weird 06:02 AG: ehehehe have you used it for anything yet,! 06:03 AG: I mean, the brain, that is 06:03 GA: havent been to an alchemiter 06:03 AG: come uP with any good MIND ideas, 06:03 GA: hmm 06:04 GA: i cant really think of anything that wouldnt be a waste of grist 06:04 AG: you should try to use it to make an item to Power uP your asPect 06:04 GA: oh i already got one 06:04 AG: I don't know exactly how you'd go about doing it but your own brain seems like a very Powerful way to do so 06:04 AG: oh, 06:04 GA: everyone got instruments 06:04 GA: i got an unplayable triangle 06:04 AG: well maybe try alchemizing your brain with that to Power it uP even more! 06:04 GA: thanks santa 06:05 GA: i dont want a squishy triangle 06:05 AG: I... I didn't get an instrument )'X> 06:05 GA: maybe youll get one for your birthday? 06:05 AG: hm a brain might make it even more squishy 06:05 GA: no, i mean, thats what the brain would do 06:05 GA: its not squishy atm it just doesnt work 06:05 GA: something to do with being a page 06:06 AG: oh I thought it was unPlayably squishy, got it 06:06 AG: hmmm that sounds absolutely useless then 06:06 GA: yep 06:06 GA: i might just ask kikate if i can dupe his 06:06 GA: he got some rad japanese instrument 06:06 AG: I don't know what a maid does yet so don't feel bad 06:07 AG: well be careful with that 06:07 GA: maybe youll get one for your birthday or next christmas 06:07 AG: whoever gave you the gift may not look kindly on the fact that you don't like yours 06:07 AG: or are sharing another's 06:07 GA: oh 06:07 GA: well santa is dead 06:07 AG: oh yeah I forgot rilset told me 06:08 AG: if it has to do with your class though who knows 06:08 GA: probably not gonna ask, then 06:08 GA: i guess he can be a good bard now heheh 06:08 AG: eh it can't hurt to try but that's on you human 06:09 AG: just try not to let him break your heart befo re he gives it to you ehehehe 06:09 GA: ill try my best 06:09 GA: but i may just swoooooon~ and itll be too late 06:11 GA: anyway, this bird's gotta fly 06:11 GA: see ya later, null 06:12 AG: ehe yes alright, good luck human doir -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:12 --